Reiha Kitamura
Reiha Kitamura is a genin level shinobi of Namigakure and the heiress to the Kitamura Clan. Background Personality Much like her icey abilities, Reiha is cold. If you are a threat you are to be disposed of regardless. To her it iss standard protocol due to her upbringing as a member of the Kitamura Clan. Essentially, she is a killing machine. She kills with out the slighest hint of remorce. Aside from the rather merciless nature her enemies witness she is quite a sweet girl, but none the less solid''.'' She has a massive soft spot for a certain ''person. On many occasions she has risked her life for him. Towards and around Tsunami she acts slightly different than if she was around one of her other friends. Reiha and Tsu have somewhat of a ''complicated ''friendship, seeing as they both have a massive crush on the same person. Behind the instense rivalry the two are extremely close, even if they havn't realised they would gladly die for the other. Before Reiha engages in combat she generally says three words and those three words are 'Fear My Wrath!" Relationships * Kenzo Shizuka - Her Crush | Teammate * Tsunami Mizushima - Bestfriend | Teammate Physical Appearance Reiha has long blonde her and crystal blue eyes to match. She is a very athletic physique with curves most women would dream of having. The men of the village cant keep their eyes off her but her fierce persona keeps them well away Clothing She generally wears a white crop top and blue shorts to her thighs, for added maneuverability. Equipment * Bow and Arrow's; Located on her back. * Dual Katana's; Stored in her armoury and can be summoned as she has a seal on her palm. * Wireless Radio; Placed on ear. * Kunai; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Shuriken; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Senbon; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Wire String; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Explosive Tag; Kept in leg weapon pouch * Scroll; Kept in rear weapon pouch. * Smoke bomb; Kept in rear weapon pouch. * Sleeping gas bomb; Kept in rear weapon pouch. Abilities Reiha's skill set is far more advanced than those of an ''ordinary genin. Fortunately for her, she is no ordinary genin. She is heiress to the legendary Kitamura Clan. She has trained ten long years under the head of the clan, her father, to get to were she is now. Nature Transformation It is unknown what Reiha's natural affinity is as she utilizes them so skillfully. Wind Release: Reiha tends to use the wind release to boost the efficiency of her Kyujutsu and Shurikenjutsu. The power of her wind release is truly devastating. She can cause hurricanes and even tornadoes. Water Release: Her skill in the water release even rivals those of the Mizushima Clan. She rarely utilizes the water release but when she does she mainly uses it to knockback the opponent, buying her the valuable, little time she needs to pull something off. Kekkei Genkai Like almost all of the shinobi of her clan she has the Ice Release kekkei genkai. She hasn't quite mastered it but she is very skilled in its use. She awoke it at the age of eight years old, three years training. Whereas most shinobi of her clan awake it at ten, five years training. Things like this just showcase her potential as a shinobi. She mainly forges ninja tools out of her ice. Hawk Eye This technique is essentially a dojutsu, but far superior to the Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan. Hawk Eye enables Reiha enhanced accuracy and aim. It is generally practiced by most shinobi in her clan but none of mastered it to the extent she has. She can sustain it for around ten to fifteen minutes in a row. However, she rarely uses it all in one go, she only uses it if she cant afford to hit her target. The hawk eye is often reffered to as the 'Takagan'. Bukijutsu There it little weapons in exisitence that Reiha cant use. She is able to use a Bow, Dual Wielded Katana's, Spear and many more. The use of Bukijutsu is strongly encouraged within her clan and all members that are Genin and up have mastered at least one weapon, but Reiha has lived up to the reputation an heiress of a clan tends to have. She has successfully mastered two weapons; A bow and Dual Wielded Katana's. Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu is perfect for Reiha with her perfect accuracy. Her range is amazing thanks to her wind release which can make the projectiles travel further and faster. Additionally, if her Hawk Eye is active she will certainly not miss her mark. Stats Category:Kaz Characters